


Put It Back!

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: beardcup, daddy/daughter fluff, hiccstrid kids, httyd 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Hiccup shaves off his beard and a certain little someone doesn’t like it.





	Put It Back!

**Author's Note:**

> HTTYD 3 SPOILERS!!

For as long as Zephyr Haddock could remember, her Daddy had a beard. She’d place her little hands on his face and feel the smooth bristles of his beard under her palms. When he’d snatch her up and playfully rub the bristles against her cheek, she’d giggle until she couldn’t breathe. His smile was encompassed by the the full beard and that was the only smile Zephyr knew. It was familiar. It was her Daddy’s. To Zephyr, he wouldn’t be  _ him _ without it. 

 

One day, Zephyr dashed into her house, flying the little stuffed Nadder toy she’d had since she was a baby. A month had passed since she’d met a  _ real _ Deadly Nadder - her Mamma’s Nadder, Stormfly, who she’d only heard tales of. Now she’d met Stormfly and the excitement hadn’t worn off yet. 

 

She zoomed the stuffed Nadder through the air then flapped its wings to land on the back of a chair. She paid no mind to the footfalls coming down the stairs, concentrating on the stuffed Nadder’s next mission to liberate a loaf of bread from the cupboard.

 

“Hey you,” her Daddy’s voice greeted, the same voice that made her feel safe and happy. 

 

Zephyr spun around, a wide smile ready to greet one of her favorite people in the world, when-

 

Her eyes snapped open twice their size and a screamed ripped through the house. 

 

Hiccup was at her side in two large strides, kneeling and cupping her thin shoulders, concern etched on his face. “Zephyr, what’s wrong?”

 

“What happened?!” she bursted, almost in hysterics. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

Everything about him looked familiar and yet completely different. “Where’d the hair on your face go?” 

 

Hiccup broke out into a soft chuckle. He gazed at Zephyr for a moment, smiling warmly. “I shaved it off.”

 

Zephyr couldn’t comprehend exactly  _ why  _ he’d do such a thing. He’d never done it before, why start now! “But why, daddy?” 

 

He shrugged. “It was something I felt like doing. It’s been many years since I’ve had no hair on my face.”

 

Zephyr frowned. It never occurred to her that her Daddy had once never worn a beard. She timidly reached out and touched the sides of his face. The smoothness of his cheeks felt strange. Her thumb stroked along his cheek to stopped on his bare chin. 

 

She could see the creases that his skin made when he smiled. His face looked smaller. He seemed so different looking without the beard, but his green eyes were the same eyes that shined at her with love. Zephyr wasn’t sure if she wanted to get used to this. 

 

“What’ll you think?” Hiccup asked, waiting in anticipation because her opinion matter just as much as anyone’s. 

 

“Put it back the way it was.”

 

Hiccup chuckled under his breath as he smiled at her. “It’s not forever. The hair will grow back.”

 

Zephyr threw her arms around his neck and sighed in relief. “Good!”

 


End file.
